Pre-Mobian Human Civilization
The Pre-Mobian Humans were the species that was the dominant force on the planet Mobius roughly 12,000 years before CE 3241. There is remarkably little known about the Human civilization that lived on this planet well before the arrival of the Lost Million, though some similarities to the Home Universe have been seen with city locations. From this, it can be hypothesized that these Humans lived a similar life to those on Earth, with the only information being gleamed from archaeological digs and the rare record. The exact date of their extinction is difficult to determine, with the greater Human population dying all at once during the Ancient Xorda Invasion. Carbon dated skeletons of these Humans dates the attack to somewhere around BCE 8710, though some circumstantial evidence proves that the last remnants of the Mobian Humans lasted until about BCE 1241. Description Very little has been discovered around the origins of the Ancient Mobian Humans. They were believed to be somewhere around 22nd Century in their technological progression, though it is impossible to determine their exact technology level. It was determined that they achieved a post-information age society in which they were able to discover and become adept at space travel. Evidence of their reach can be seen in the Aurora System as far out as Europa. This moon hosts the Twilight Station which was an advanced research center buried deep within the ice of the moon, though evidence gathered here may suggest that this society may have succeeded in sending manned extrasolar missions to other stars. The political landscape was thought to be similar with a United States-styled government existing called the American Union. This alongside the Asian Republics was considered the superpower of the era. This may also suggest that while the general outcome was similar, the history behind the nation formation has changed. For example, the American Union may have been a combination between the United States and Canada, or whatever equivalent was present in this universe, though some American flags found preserved support that at least one country was the same. The Asian Republics for example is an example of a different type. This indicates that the People's Republic of China may have never formed, though there is not enough evidence of this to support that viewpoint. It may be another name for the People's Republics that has the entire area of China, India, Indonisia, and Japan as being part of a massive Socialist Union much like the USSR on Earth. The Dragon Kingdom though has had little incentive to explore this possibility, and the UNSC is not on the best speaking terms with them. Linguistically, the American Union appeared to speak what is recognized as Standard English, which indicates another equivalent between the universes. This appeared to be one of the languages in use up to the Attack. The last remaining Humans though spoke a vastly different language due to their isolation and lack of linguistic braking devices like technology and a standardized lexicon. As such, their speech can only be analyzed and extrapolated, without a full grasping of their tongue as of yet. Culturally, there appears to be yet another parallel, with children being cared for by their parents in a nuclear family system, and a monotheistic religion which can be assumed to be Judaeo-Christian in origin, based on recovered logs. This presents an interesting question to philosophers and scientists alike, as not one but two universes has explicit mentions to what is assumed to be the same monotheistic God, despite two different origins and two different divergent paths. Legacy The Mobians of the modern era look to the Ancient Mobius Humans as ancestors of a sort. Mobians themselves have an affinity to their land and to those that came before. This leads them to a sort of ancestor worship practice known as the Church of the Ancients. This is not necessarily an organized religion as no central location akin to the Vatican exists on Mobius, but the general thought is more or less universal. While none know who struck first in the Xorda invasion that ended the lives of billions of Humans, the modern Mobians look to them for guidance just the same, believing their spirits still on the earth. They also provide a lesson for Earth's Humans as well, who may look at their fate and may choose to walk a different path should the Xorda return. The citizens of the UEG may not know it, but the UNSC had gained access to an insight that few intelligent races could ever have - second hand account of their own species' destruction, and knowledge of how to prevent it a second time. Behind the Scenes These Humans are explicitly based on those that are mentioned in the Archie comics. The Humans there were originally written in to try to connect the SEGA games to the Archie comics with relative success. The Humans on that version of Mobius were mostly wiped out with the exception of a plane's worth that crashed in South America and reseeded the population to well over that of the United State's level over 12,000 years appearing as a modern day city. Humans of this era are quite powerful, but never had curiosity to leave their mountain shelter for over ten millennia. It's kind of like the history of Middle Earth where no major technology was ever created in that span of time. Anyway, this possibility was somewhat darker, with a complete annihilation of all Humans being the eventual outcome, with a handful of survivors lasting eight thousand years after the initial attack. However, due to unforeseen disasters like nuclear plants or slow acting genetic diseases being brought into play, the descendants of the survivors were wiped out. This meant that another Human would not be on Mobius for nearly three thousand more years, with those Humans lasting less than 1000 thanks to whatever killed the originals only having a slower fuse. In the modern era, the only ones who know the detailed stuff about the PreMobes appears to be ONI, as per usual. List of Appearances * Journal of Sally Acorn * Soldier's Log (first appearance) * The Last Record Category:Species